


Video Diary [Podfic]

by Miff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: D/s, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Verbal Humiliation, shoe worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miff/pseuds/Miff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima teases Yamaguchi about the videos on his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Diary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winplaceshow (iamacamera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Video Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286001) by [5yenwish (iamacamera)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish). 



> A labor of love for my wonderful senpai, thank you for writing something so beautiful. <3

**Text** : [Stoplights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3286001)  
**Author** : [5yenwish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iamacamera/pseuds/5yenwish)  
**Length** : 14:07  
**Size** : 13 MB  
**Download:**  [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/Xn3N7lOTce/Video_Diary_By_5yenwish.html?)  
**Bonus** : [Bloopers](https://soundcloud.com/miffness/bloopers-for-video-diary)


End file.
